


Danke

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Acceptance, Christmas, Coping, M/M, Memories, Post-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Danke, mein Herz.
Relationships: Chris Adams/Vin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Danke

**Author's Note:**

> Dieses Doppeldrabble (das an "Heimkommen" anknüpfen könnte) lasse ich mal ohne Widmung, denn es ist Weihnachtszeit und wir sollten guter Dinge sein, und dafür ist es trotz positiver Untertöne doch auch traurig ... Hoffe natürlich trotzdem, dass es euch gefällt :)   
> Ach, und falls ich mit dem letzten Satz die Grenze zum Kitsch überschritten habe: bitte bescheidsagen, dann werde ich künftig (noch) mehr auf diese Gratwanderung achten.

Es ist Weihnachtstag. Ich war zum Essen mit ein paar Nachbarn aus, und denk dir nur, davor bin ich in der Kirche gewesen. Ohne die Predigt hätte ich auch gut leben können, aber der Gesang gefiel mir. Wir haben uns nie viel aus Gottesdiensten gemacht, was nicht weniger schön war. Von Mal zu Mal anders. Manchmal ließen wir uns bekochen, dann wieder wurde einfach in die Pfanne gehauen, was gerade im Haus war. Und wir haben uns immer beschenkt, schon vom ersten Jahr an.

Wenn's mit dem Kochen mal in die Hose ging, war es nicht so wild. Wir fanden immer eine Lösung, hatten letztlich eine gute Zeit.

So, wie wir auch jede Schwierigkeit auf unserem Hof bewältigten – und ihn behielten, trotz aller Stolpersteine.

Und so, wie wir jeden Riss kitteten, wenn es zwischen uns mal nicht so lief. Wir blieben zusammen, obwohl wir einander manchmal hätten abknallen können. Wir redeten und lernten. Und trennten uns nicht.

Hoffentlich geht es dir gut, besonders heute. Wo auch immer du bist.

Wir haben nie wirklich drüber gesprochen, aber ohne dich hätte ich's wohl nicht geschafft, mein Leben so zu verändern, mich niederzulassen. Und ich glaube, dir ging es ähnlich.

Danke, mein Herz.


End file.
